create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald (Missette's OC)
Character Background Emerald is a gem who originally was from homeworld thousand of years ago, but is now a member of the Crystal Gems and lives on Earth. Emerald has been around for nearly 7,000 years, and is a fairly common gem, but powerful. Her past occupation was taking care of weakend gems, such as gems who may have cracks on their gems, or gems who may have been poof and are regenerating. You could've called her a Gem nurse at the time. But, after she discovered what Homeworld planned to do with Earth and some other gems, Emerald saw it as wrong and disgusting. She had tried to escape Homeworld, but was poofed. When she had regenerated, she saw that she was no longer in the Homeworld City but instead on the lower parts far away. She was rescued by Rose, Garnet, and Pearl. Goshenite and Heliodor joined the team shortly after her, and she had a close friendship mostly with Goshenite and Heliodor. Amethyst and Morganite both joined the same time a few thousand years later, and Emerald developed a close friendship bond with Amethyst. Then lastly, Peach and Bixbite did. Emerald despises Homeworld, and vows to keep the Earth safe. She is in constant watch of Steven and Connie when they are fighting, since she thinks of them as family almost. Character Appearance Emerald is a medium-sized, chubby gem. Her skin is a pastel green, her eyes an emerald green, and she has dark greens specks all over her body. Her hair is a yellow-green, medium-lengthed, and worn in a bun with bangs in the front. She has an emerald gem, which is square and on her left cheek. She wears a dark green long sleeved dress. It has light green sleeves, a yellow star on the skirt, light green lining on the bottom, and it is flowy. She also wears light green tights, and dark green flats with yellow stars on the front of them. She has soft eyes and pouty lips. Personality and Interests Emerald is a very mother-like figure to Steven, and even Connie. She always is watching over them, and doing fun things with them. Like Pearl, she is an extreme over-worrier, and can sometimes be awkward if trying too hard to be cool. Amethyst teases her about always over-worrying, but she has developed a very close friendship bond with Amethyst. After Amethyst's downfall with her struggling about being a defective, Emerald is very mindful of her feelings and always tries to make Amethyst feel validated. Emerald is very good in the medical world for gems, so if Steven is unable to help, she is left to attend her friends who may have had cracked gems or may have been poofed during battle. Emerald isn't sensitive, but will cry easily if she sees something heart-warming or sad, or if she even gets excited. Since she always worries about Steven and Connie during battle, you will find her helping Steven fend off enemies, which he is thankful for, but can sometimes get annoyed at. Emerald warms up to new gems easily, and liked Blue Amber as a new friend, even though Blue Amber may not be fully trusting of her yet. Emerald enjoys cleaning, cooking, helping others, being there for others, making sure Amethyst is okay, and doing fun things with Steven and Connie. Gem Her gem is an Emerald, which is located on the apple of her left cheek. This shows happiness, joyfulness, and thoughtfulness. It is green, hence it is an emerald, so an emerald green color. Natural, transparent Emerald is one of four “precious” gemstones (including Diamond, Ruby and Sapphire), and is the green variety of Beryl, a beryllium aluminum silicate mineral colored by trace amounts of chromium and/or vanadium. Emerald is known as the “stone of successful love”. It brings loyalty and provides for domestic bliss. It enhances unconditional love, unity and promotes friendship. Keeps partnerships in balance and can signal unfaithfulness if it changes colour. Emerald stimulates the heart chakra, having a healing effect on the emotions as well as the physical heart. It ensures physical, emotional and mental equilibrium, bringing harmony to all areas of ones life. Focusing intention and raising consciousness, it brings in positive actions, eliminating negativity and enhancing the ability to enjoy life to the fullest. Emerald has been a source of fascination and reverence in many cultures for over six thousand years, sold in the markets of Babylon as early as 4,000 B.C. It was a stone worshipped by the Incas, believed by the Chaldeans to contain a goddess, and was highly honored in all major religions for its spiritual power and beauty. Emerald was considered a symbol of eternal life in ancient Egypt, a gift of Thoth, the god of wisdom, and was a favorite jewel of Queen Cleopatra. Abilites and Powers Emerald has the basic powers of poofing, shape shifting, fusing, bubbling, and floating. She is a common gem, but is quite powerful. She often uses shape shifting during battle, and does floating a lot to get around. She also has the powers Power Augmentation, Duplication, and Echolocation. Power Augmentation This is the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others. She usually enhances weakened Crystal Gems during or after battle, and weakens enemies during battle. Enhancing others is permanent, but for weakening it only lasts a few seconds. She is not able to use it on herself. Duplication (Physical) This is the ability to create physical duplicates of oneself. She can create up to 6 duplicates at a time. She will sometimes use this as a joke to annoy the other Crystal Gems, but it is usually a tactic she reverts to during battle to confuse her opponents. Echolocation This is the ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense. She rarely uses this. Unless she is in the dark, or does not know where her oppontents are, she usually hums which hits off of other objects, and let's her know where the opponents may be during battle. Extra Info *Emerald is always worried about the well being of Connie, Steven, and Amethyst. *Emerald thinks of herself as a good nurse. *She likes to joke around with duplicating. *She doesn't eat or drink, she only sleeps. Category:Gems Category:Gem Category:Crystal Gem Category:Missette's Gemsona Category:Gemsona Category:Steven Universe OC Category:Missette's OC Category:OC